overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Lord Greed
Evil Lord Greed (イビルロード・グリード) is an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He serves as one of Demiurge's subordinates in the 7th Floor. Appearance Evil Lord Greed wears a full plate armor that is open at the chest, proudly revealing his abdominal muscles. He has a black bat wings and two horns protruding from its temples. He might have been mistaken for a beautiful young man. However, his eyes hold a desire that knows no limit. Personality Background Evil Lord Greed is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He is a monster around level 80, who spawned in Demiurge'’s realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Evil Lord Greed alongside with the other Evil Lords were in the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Momonga appears, they all recognize him due to his aura. They get confused for why he is there and for why he is wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior. Later, Albedo appears and asks where Demiurge is. They inform her that he left with Dark Warrior. After confirming that the Dark Warrior is Momonga, Albedo plans to go where he is, but decides to first take a bath since she doesn’t want to shown Momonga her filthy self. Evil Lord Envy then suggested her to present her current attire, saying that a beautiful woman like Albedo would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. Evil Lord Greed and Evil Lord Wrath also supports her opinion and they are able to convince Albedo.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc Evil Lord Greed and the other Evil Lords patrolled the grounds of the 7th Floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly directed it to Demiurge's dwelling.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evil Lord Greed alongside with the other Evil Lords participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations They were ordered by Demiurge to summon an army of demons in the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Abilities and Powers Evil Lord Greed's level is around level 80. He can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of the NPCs, he is absolutely loyal to him. Even though he didn’t understand and was confused about why he was wearing an armor and calling himself Dark Warrior, he still respected his decisions. Demiurge Evil Lord Greed is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna. He summoned an army of demons in the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Albedo Evil Lord Greed supported the idea of Albedo meeting Momonga with her current dirty attire. He is also afraid of her and knows that he can’t hide anything from her. Trivia Quotes References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Evil Lords Category:7th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick